


Phantom’s Spark

by Pidge_in_space



Series: The Phantom [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/F, Mecha, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_in_space/pseuds/Pidge_in_space
Summary: This is what happens after the end.This is what happenedAfter it all burned down._____________________________It's been a year since the 'Morro' incidentEverything has changed.It's almost like it's back to normal.Except for one thing:Skylor is gone.Second book in the Phantom Series!





	1. What Happens After The End

Pixal's POV-  
I hummed a small tune as I swept the floor.  
"I thought I might find you here." I heard an all- too-familiar human female voice.  
"Nya!" I turned around to face the black haired girl. I walked to her. "How have you been."  
"I've been ok, I guess." She said, looking to the side. "It's been tough, without Skylor."  
It had only been a year since Skylor died. Nya wasn't weeping anymore, but it would be nice to see her smile again.  
"So did you hear?" Nya said. "Harumi proposed to the government to protect droid rights.  
I nodded. It hurt to know that the world was watching.  
"So how's Seliel doing?" I asked Nya.  
Nya sighed. "I don't think she's been doing very well. Last I heard, she was hospitalized. I don't know. I've been trying to reach her, but-"  
"It's been hard, for all of us."  
I saw Nya gaze up at the statue of Maya. We all remember clearly when the Goddess descended from the stars to side us.  
Nya was forever under Maya's watchful eye. Maya, being her guardian, gifted her with the power of water.  
My guardian god was Cyrus, who ruled over technology and machinery. Harumi's was Hutchins, the god of Protection of Royalty.  
Skylor's guardian was Sora, the goddess of amber.  
Now she belonged in the realm of the departed, and her spirit belonged to Morro.  
"Pixal." Nya said, her voice clear. "Do you... do you think we'll ever see her again?"  
I shook my head. "Skylor is gone, Nya."  
Nya still didn't meet my eyes. "I meant Maya. There's so much I want to ask her."  
I looked down. "No. Probability suggests that the possibility of meeting the same god twice is very unlikely."  
"Do you think...you'll ever meet Cyrus?" Nya said, her gaze traveling to Cyrus' pedestal.  
"I don't think so. Not many people have specific Guardians. We're lucky enough to be endowed with these powers."  
Nya, her gaze fixed on the statues, asked me another question. "Do you even have powers? You and Harumi have never-"  
"No, not exactly." I explained. "Cyrus guards me because I'm an android, Hutchins protects Harumi because she is a politician. They don't nessisarily give us cool powers, but it is nice to know someone is watching over you."  
After a few moments of peaceful silence in the empty temple, Nya's phone buzzed.  
"Oh, it's Harumi." She said. "I should take this."  
With that, the master of Water left me to my work. 

Nya's POV-  
I wish I could have stayed in the temple with Pixal. I lifted my phone to my ear as I stood on the temple steps, looking out onto the city.  
"Hey, Harumi. What's up?"  
/just a news update, Nya. Where are you?\  
"I was visiting with Pixal in her temple. She explained a bit to me about Guardians."  
/hmm. Interesting. But this is important. Seliel's in the hospital.\  
So the rumors were true.  
"What for?" I asked.  
/I don't know. The doctors won't say a thing.\  
"That's strange. How's political life treating you?"  
/eehhhhhh... it's not as bad as possession, I can tell you that.\  
I stood in silence as Harumi laughed.  
"Harumi, I'm gonna hang up now. Give me updates on Seliel, 'k?"  
/ok. Bye!\  
I hung up.  
"Pixal, I'm going home, if that's okay." I called to the priestess sweeping the temple.  
"That sounds good. Make sure to get some rest!"  
I nodded as I walked down the temple steps. It was a long way back to the city, but that was what I liked about this temple. It had that natural aura to it. There was a peace here I couldn't find anywhere else.  
It distracted me from Skylor.  
At times like these I thought it best not to dwell on what I had lost.  
But even though I lost it, the memory of her keeps coming back.


	2. Pain After The End

Due to my profession of choice, you think I would be better at keeping up a quiet and polite identity.   
Instead, the ideals and ethics of the Phantom Elite still were my priority.   
Which may explain my sudden tension when I heard Seliel was injured.   
"Um, sir?" I called out to the nurse that seemed to be tending to Seliel. "What exactly... happened to Seliel?"  
The nurse turned to me and frowned. "I'm sorry, miss Senator. We don't exactly know. The man who brought her in said he found her sick on the ground, motionless. He brought her here. I'm sorry I don't know what else to tell you."  
I nodded. After a few moments of shared silence, I bid farewell to the nurse and made my way out of the hospital. I must admit, I never did like the way hospitals felt, the urgency, the formality, the pain. I did like them more then government offices though.   
I called for a taxi to take me back to the center of the city, where I worked. As I rode off into the lighted wonderland of the inner city, I wished that I was a normal person with a normal life, instead of being some big head senator in the senate. This life was stressful, and problematic. Even more, I wished I had my life as part of the Phantom Elite again. That was the life I had always wanted. A life of action. Of adventure. Of love and battle for justice.   
Why did all of that have to be taken away from me?   
"Here's the capital, Miss." the taxi driver said. I stepped out of the cab and made my way up the steps.   
"Senator Kogo!" My assistant, Jitaku beamed as I walked into my office. The blue-teal markings on her face light up as  she smiled. "Here. Your robe, Miss."  She said, handing me a traditional pink robe. I would've liked to have worn green while attending this meeting, it was the color that gave me courage in battle, reminding me that I had faced worse. Unfortunately, green was reserved for the top tiers of the government and royal guards, as well as the green ninja. I wasn't subject to any of those categories, so I choose to wear a gown the hue of cherry blossoms on a blue sky.   
After Jitaku did up my hair, she faced me. "Are you ready, Miss?"   
"No." I sighed. "But I might as well get it over with. Walk with me to the senate floor?"  
Jitaku smiled at me. "My pleasure, Miss."

The grand hall was already crowded by the time I came. Whoever scheduled the senate meetings had a thing for dramatics, because the key speaker arriving after everyone else? Please. Thing like this don't happen everyday.   
I stepped up to the pedestal.   
"All rise for Senator Harumi Kogo, representing the Apithian and Android inhabitants of Ninjago."  
The crowds rose and bowed.   
The speaker turned to me.   
I took in a feed breath. "Jitaku Okatin is my assistant." I said, gesturing to Jita. "As you all can see, she is of Apithian descent. But she is not a monster."   
Murmurs arose in the crowd.   
I looked into the camera. "Pixal Borg is my best friend. She is absent, but I am fairly certain she is listening. Pixal works as a priestess at the Kotakomi Yaau Temple just outside the city."   
I could see some of the audience nodding.   
"It would surprise you, though, that Pixal is an android."  
The crowd was stunned.   
"We have nothing to fear from the Apithians, nor the androids. They are like us, they have emotions, they have love-"  
"The Apithians attacked our home, destroyed our cites!"shouted Senator Hirota in the back. "You expect me to accept them when the my killed our children! You should know, Harumi! You were part of the Elite that fought to destroy the Apithians!"  
"Please, calm down!" Jitaku shouted. I was stunned. Jita almost never used her voice, and certainly not in something so formal and important as a Senate meeting. "That was only the extremists! Please! My family is innocent! Please!"  
Senator Hirota stepped forward and faced me. "Senator Harumi, get this Apithian rat off the senate floor now!"  
I recoiled when Hirota put his face near mine. "Thank you, Senator Hirota." I said. "That will be enough please."  
I pushed him away and dragged Jitaku away from the stage.   
"C'mon Jita, Let's go."  
I cried as I walked away.  
Once I reached my office I shut the door behind us. "Thank Garmadon we're safe here."  
I wiped most of my makeup off onto my sleeves, probably ruining the dress forever but I didn't care. I undid my hair and took out my earrings.   
I slumped to the floor, my eyes tearing up.   
Jitaku walked over to me and bent down. "Harumi, get up. Stop moping. We'll try again."   
Jita pulled me up. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face and hair was a mess. My cheeks were flushed from crying. There was a slight green aura coming from my glowing green Apithian marks.   
I turned to Jita. "I can't hide it anymore."  
Jita wrapped her arms around me. "It will be okay, Harumi. It will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: soooooo the Apithians eh? Good idea? Yes? No? Big reveal!! Jita is an OC....... I love her....


	3. In The Eyes Of The Lost

The last thing I could remember was the warmth of Nya's hand on mine, before everything faded to black. I woke up, alone, blind, and cold.   
It was like that for a while.   
And then, he came.   
"Skylor. Come on."   
His voice was rough. Scratchy. It dawned on me that now, I would have to identify people solely on voices. It scared me.   
I held on to the man's hand. "Who are you?"  
His grip tightened around my fingers. "I am Morro. The god of Death."  
I paused. My fingers slipped out of Morro's grasp and cane to my face. To my eyes.   
"You.... you...." I said. "You blinded me! You... I remember... I'M DEAD! Harumi killed me, you.... you possessed her.... I.... I- NYA! What did you do with Nya! Is she dead to!?!"   
Morro placed his hand on my shoulder. "No, she managed to summon Maya. She cured your friend Harumi of my possession. You're the only one who fell into my grasp."  
I fell to the ground. "I'm.... I'm all alone...."  
Morro wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here for you, Skylor. If you ever need me."  
I felt my self easing into Morro's embrace. 

"Now." Morro said as we walked through the town. Or what I was a town. Could've been anywhere.   
Morro held my hand as we walked.   
"I've arranged for you to stay with this nice guy, Kota Nauku. Really smart guy. Used to suffer from Alarmis, before that sent him here. Actually almost found a cure for it. I'm sure he'll help you out.   
"Yeah." I said, nodding.   
We paused.   
I heard Morro knocking at a door.   
The door opened.   
"Yeah?" Said a new voice. Young. Accented.   
"Kota, this is your new roommate I was telling you about. Skylor Chen. She's blind and still getting used to it, so watch out for her, eh?" Morro said.   
"Will do." Said the other voice, presumably Kota.   
Morro gave my let go of my hand, but someone else soon grabbed hold of it. Kota. He held a firm grip on my hand, like he was afraid to let go.   
"C'mon." Kota said, leading me into the room. Kota sat me down, and got tea for the both of us.   
"Here." He said, handing me a warm cup that smelled of lemon.   
Kota sat down next to me. "So." He said. "How'd you die."  
I took a drink of the lemon tea. "I was stabbed to death by my friend while she was possessed."  
"What?" Kota said, putting his mug on the table that must've been in front of us. "Like... I died from Alarmis in a hospital. In. My. Sleep. You.... that's like out of an ANIME! You're like.... anime death girl!"   
I sighed. "Well, I didn't become a genius and almost discover the cure for Alarmis... that was you..."  
Kota picked up his tea again. "Correction: I did find the cure. The freakin' night I died. Big whoop to whoever finds my research."  
I sighed. "It was burned."  
"What?"  
"It was on the news: 'Genius Kota Nauku dies of Alarmis, all his research is burned to prevent contamination' or something like that."  
Kota grumbled. "I found the cure.... I'ma go haunt those bastards now."  
"Wait." I asked. "You can visit the human world?"   
"Yeah, sure." Kota said. "Is there someone there you know? The 'friend' who killed you, maybe?"  
I sighed. "Just... a friend."  
Kota stayed silent for a while. "I say you're lucky. My family died a while ago. From Alarmis."  
I was confused. "Can't you find them here?"  
Kota sighed again. "Not exactly. The afterlife is a crazy mess. It's hard to find anyone."  
"But I found you."  
Kota laughed. "Yeah, but girl, you got trust issues."  
"Remember, I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAAAANNNDDDD SHE IS BACK!!!!!!!! And koooottaaaaaaaa


	4. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find music. Just find calm and creepy music

Pixal's POV-  
I walked through the cold, empty temple. I had stayed late that day, making me the last priestess there. I had finished my duties and decided to pray.  
I bent down in front of the statue of Chishiki, the god of insight and knowledge. His statue was a shimmering marble that reflected the moonlight. That same moon cast a pale silver light on me, making the temple seem cold and empty.   
"Chishiki, great bearer of knowledge, show me your power. Show me... show me what I seek."  
I closed my eyes. It troubled me, the thoughts not being accepted by the Greater Ones. It was a burden I learned to live with.   
I didn't think myself human. Sometimes, I didn't think myself worthy of a place in the temple. Sometimes, it was hard to keep faith.   
But then I remember. I am one of many. I am nothing, compared to the greater forces in time. The world will forget my name, forget me.   
To some, there is something terrifying about that. To some, there's something daunting about being forgotten.  
But to the oppressed, it is quite comforting.   
Chishiki, the god of Knowledge, and his sister, Chisai , the goddess of Outcasts. They went hand in hand, being skilled and being shamed.   
That was the blessing and curse that fell upon us all.  
"Here me, Chishiki."  
I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I saw the glowing, wispy figure of Chishiki. He took the appearance of a teenage boy, with long-ish white-blonde hair that bounced up and reflected the moonlight. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the color of the ocean.  
"You summoned me, Pixal. What is your need?"   
I was awestruck for only a few moments, then remembered. "My friend, Skylor, recently traveled to the Departed Realm. I need to know where her spirit resides."  
Chishiki looked down. "A task like that would require both of your spirits to become intertwined. You would feel her pain. It's not simple."  
"Please." I said. "It's not for me. It's for my friend. Please. Ever since Skylor died, Nya hasn't been the same. I want to help her. Please."  
Chishiki placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know the pain you face, Pixal. I will not lie to you by saying this is a good decision, but I will not make you suffer more. Give my your hand."  
I grabbed hold of Chishiki's hand. His grip was firm, his fingers wrapping around mine. "Remember, Pixal." He said. His voice more serious than before. "The Pain will come to you."  
I closed my eyes.   
And then, just like that, my world enveloped into pain. I held tight to Chishiki's hand. I couldn't see through the pain. It coursed through my wires and tore at my heart.   
It made me very certain, that in fact, I do have a heart.  
The pain died down. I wanted to fall to the tile floor.   
"Chi-Chishiki..." I said. "What was that?"  
Chishiki lifted me up, his touch giving me strength. "That was a glimpse of what dying is like. You and I are lucky, we will never experience pain like that."  
"For the god and the machine are everlasting." I finished his sentence.  
Chishiki nodded. "Yes. It gets... tiring as time goes on. But what am I to do?"   
I sighed, knowing that fate awaited me, to see all my friends pass away as the years fold onward, to be left, still standing, like the temple I was in now.   
"Pixal." Chishiki called my name. "Do not forget why you summoned me. Search for Skylor."   
I nodded and closed my eyes. My thoughts led me to a small, dome shaped hut. I saw Skylor, wearing loose robes, huddled on a bed.   
"Skylor." I said.   
Skylor looked up. I saw that her eyes were a pale blue. That was right. Nya said she had been blinded before death.   
"Pixal? Is that you?"   
I smiled. "I'm here, Skylor. I miss you."   
If I could cry, I would've. Instead, my servers initiated a program that mage my glowing eyes flicker. I wanted, desperately, to enfold Skylor into my embrace, to hold her and not let go.   
But I couldn't, not now. The barrier of life and death still separated us.   
"Skylor. Don't give up. Please, please try to make it back. Nya needs you. I need you. We all need you. Please, Seliel's fallen ill. Please."  
Skylor nodded. "I'll try. By all the stars, I'll make it back."  
With a burst of light and a clear cut sound, my vision faded. I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty temple, on the ground, in front of the statue of Chishiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heyyyooos I'm back. Boy have I been busy!!!   
> Oooo fun news: I have the entire series up to the last book all planned out! That is great, right!


	5. How To Pull at My Heart

Harumi's POV-  
I had agreed to meet up with Nya at the coffee shop right off Bradley Boulevard. When I walked into the shop, it wasn't the slightest bit crowded. Nya wasn't there yet, as I was the sole being in the room, save for the lone barista.   
I walked up to the counter and ordered a lemon tea.   
The women's name was Jyn (her nametag read that name in a messy scrawl) and she was about as tall as I was. Jyn was wearing a grey t-shirt underneath her red apron, and had brown hair tied up in what they call a messy bun. Her green eyes unsettled me, they seemed to know what I was hiding.  
"Isn't a little warm for a scarf?" Jyn asked me.   
I pulled the scarf higher up around me. The scarf, a nice, Royal-class quality one, was composed of hand-painted green silk with red and white patterns. I had chosen the very shade and color of the fabric so that it would hide my natural Apithian markings.  
"It... a good scarf is never out of season." I added to the Lie and flipped my hair for the diva queen effect.   
Jyn, who had already turned to start making my tea, just nodded. "Mmhhmm. You waiting for anyone?"  
Jyn had caught me off guard. "Umm... oh, yes, actually. I'm waiting for my friend."   
I glanced at the door, which, to much of my own dissatisfaction, remained shut.  
Jyn spun around. She placed the  cup of tea on the counter, making a firm cusp sound.   
"That'll be fourteen credits." Jyn said.   
I pulled out the money and handed it to her. I mumbled a hurried 'thanks." And sat down at a table near the window. The window, of course, was the optional choice. I could keep watch for Nya and avoid Jyn thinking that I was trying to cling to her.   
Time passed. I drank my tea before it started to get cold. The cafe remained empty, and I watched as Jyn pulled out her phone and sat on the counter. "Hey, Cass." She said into the device. "Whassup.- yes, I'm coming to the date tonight. Yes. YES. No, I'm not going to bring Kay. Y'know, if you want to bring Kay, you bring Kay. Fine. Fine. It's fine. We'll invite the rest of everyone while we're at it. Sure great."  
Jyn hung up and shot me a look that clearly said. 'Boys. Aren't they great?"  
I made eye contact with Jyn for a second, then jerked my head to gaze out the window more. Out of the reflection in the glass I could see Jyn get back to her work. I sighed.   
I started to fold an origami swan out of a napkin a found on the table, when I heard the familiar revving of a motorcycle engine coming near me. My face lit up, literally, when Nya came into view. I quickly rearranged my scarf.   
As Nya walked into the shop, a bell chimed. Jyn looked up from cleaning the coffee grinder. "Can I help you?" She asked in a rather sassy way.   
Nya smiled. "Yeah, I'd like an iced coffee with a shot of vanilla in it. Ooo... can you make it a double! With whipped cream?"  
Jyn seemed stunned, but nodded. She looked over her shoulder and called to me as she crafted the beverage. "This your friend?" She said.  
I nodded and blatantly said yeah. Once Nya received her strange connection, she sat down in front of me.   
"Hi Harumi! How's it been?"   
I placed a hand to my temple. "It's been rough. With all that's happening with Seliel and Skylor being gone... not to mention the speech I have to give..."   
Nya putter hand on mine. "It'll be okay, Rumi."  
I smiled. Nya was always there for me, even when I was possessed by the crazy maniac death god. We had made a pact to not speak of what went on back there. I made a vow not to think of it.   
Nya took a sip of her beverage. "Let's focus on the one thing we can actually improve on, since we're neither doctors nor necromancers. What's the speech about?"  
I looked to the side. "The speech." I had been dreading the senate speech and putting it off. "It's about making Apithian refugees legal citizens."  
I caught a glance of Nya's surprised expression.   
"Any ideas?" I shyly asked.  
Nya pondered the statement. "Well, something along the lines of 'all living beings deserve rights may work, but then... HEY!"   
Nya stood up, alarming both me and Jyn.   
"What if you visited the internment camps where Apithians are being held! Get some live footage! Show those bastards the truth!"  
I felt my Apithian markings glow with excitement. "Yes!"  
I thought of Jitaku, how she could help me. Her family and she lived in the slums of the internment camp. They would know.   
"Thanks for the idea, Nya," I said, packing up my belongings. I turned to Jyn. "The tea was great.   
As I stepped out of the dark coffee shop and into the sun, for the first time since the Elite, I felt courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like this chapter. Yeah, I stuck Jyn Erso into the story.... this is what you get when you read stuff by a Star Wars nerd. Hehehe


	6. The Path I Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This one’s kinda short

Skylor's POV:  
It was sometime after I first came. I suppose I somewhat settled into a rhythm of life, or rather, afterlife, with Kota. He took care of me, and I was greatful.   
But there was still more I needed.   
Kota, actually, is renowned for his stews and soups, or so he says. He had made me a bowl of black bean vegetable soup, and had insisted on me trying it.   
I tried it.   
No one really can describe how heightened one's senses get after blindness. I tasted every part that went into that soup, every individual taste.   
But what was the point of this gift if I wasn't alive to experience it all?  
"Kota..." I started. "Is there any way someone could... travel to the living world?"  
Kota must've been drinking his tea again, because I heard the loud clap of his cup on the table and the racket of his chair as he bolted upward. "Skylor." He announced. "For the entire EIGHT YEARS I have been STUCK IN THIS REALM I have been TRYING to find a way to get out. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED there is NO POSSIBLE WAY out of the Departed Realm. IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU?"   
Kota's voice spiked as he talked, the way it always did when he got worked up about something. I could hear and feel him pounding the table, it vibrated whenever he pressed against it.   
I decided to speak up. "Kota, I just want to say; Could there be anything, ANYTHING that can help us get out? I mean, don't you want to get out of here? To live again?"   
Kota sighed. "Look,  Skylor." I touched my now-useless eyes. "Sorry." Kota mumbled. "There's been rumors of a few ghosts that made it past the border. But none of them survived a week back there. And... and those guys were fully healthy. Despite being dead of course, but they were HEALTHY! You- me... we're not! I mean, you can't see anymore, Sky! You may have been some big hero when you were alive, but here... here you're just as broken as I am... we're all broken here, Sky? Don't you get it? We're safe here! Sure we're alone and sick and dead but we're safe! I don't want... I don't want you getting hurt..."  
Kota was choking on his words. I could clearly envision the man, looking down at his feet, bracing himself on the table, the tears of the dead brimming in his eyes.   
"Kota." I said. "I know you don't want me getting hurt. You've lost it all. Well, so have I. I have nothing left to loose."   
Kota... Kota died right before saving the world. He lost his entire family and everyone he knew to the disease that claimed his life. He had nothing left to fight for. He had lost hope  
I also lost everything. I have myself up so my friends could live. I was brutally murdered by one of my best friends. I was blind, both literally and to the truth.   
I had nothing left to loose. I had lost restraint.  
Kota and I, we were more similar than at first glance. We both struggled, both now and in the life we left behind. That was what made us strong. What made us fighters. Kota though, seemed to have lost all motivation when death came to him.   
I, on the other hand, was fueled.   
"Kota." I shouted. I had no idea how far away he was. "I know you hurt."   
I stood up.  
"I know you feel lost, and empty, and don't know where you're going anymore."  
I held out my hand.   
"But come with me, and we can go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: shorter chapter, but hey... blind girl hard to write as. BOI THIS IS A CRAZY BOOK.   
> ignore my a/n   
> It's weird.


	7. What Is Lost

Harumi's POV:  
It took a while for us to pass through all the security to get into the camps. Mostly because I was paranoid, and brought a hoodie, a scarf, gloves, and a hat. Not to mention I let my hair loose.   
"You really dressed warmly." Nya said, preparing her camera. She herself was dressed in casual jeans, a v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket.   
I reluctantly took off some of the clothes I was wearing, leaving me in a shirt, a skirt and leggings.   
"Yah girls ready?" Said the security guard. "Those 'pithians sure know how to get 'cha."  
I looked straight at the large metal door in front of us.   
"Yes." I said sternly.   
The door creaked as it opened.  
I shielded my eyes as I slowly walked through the gateway.   
The camp was full of Apithians. Some looked like Jitaku, with blue-black hair,carmel colored skin and glowing blue markings. Others had different colored markings to match their own hair and skin tones.   
The Apithians watched us as we walked through the city. Young children walked up to us, but were ushered away by their protective parents. Nya and I received cold glares from adults and teenagers as we walked by.   
"Hey, what do ya think you're doing?" Shouted a young Apithian man as he walked up to us. He had shaven his head to show an array of currently dimmed marks that spiraled around his head.   
Even though the man was obviously strong enough to take care of himself, Nya kept her guard up.   
"We're trying to get you guys out of this miserable place!"  
The man stepped back a bit, then glanced to his side. I looked at where he was looking and realized he was watching the security guard watching us. "C'mon. I don't know what you're doing, but trust me."  
I stared at the security guard, who was walking closer to us.   
"Where are you taking us..." I stuttered.   
The man fumbled with his hands. "I can't tell you that right now. You have to trust me."  
The security guard placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Is everything all right here, ladies? I'm sure Kirv here wasn't bothering you."  
The man, newly deemed 'Kirv' sighed. "Now, Rueben." Kirv relaxed his posture, letting his arms swing back and fourth. "You know I don't interfere with the humans. They came up to me!"  
The guard, Rueben, turned to me. "Is this true?"   
I stuttered. "Y-yes. I...we're looking for the central market. I'm... the senator. Harumi."  
Rueben nodded as he walked away. "The central market is only a few blocks away. Carry on."  
Kirv stared at Rueben until he was outside our view. Then he turned back to us.   
"C'mon." He grabbed my wrist and led me away.   
"Mr. Kirv?" Nya said as Kirv led us away. "Where are we going?"  
"Don't call me Mr." Kirv said. "And we're going somewhere private."  
Kirvled us into a dark alley, away from the hustle we saw in the street.   
"Look, girls. My name is Kirv, and I'm with the Konsheti." Kirv dug through his pocket a bit, then produced a well worn card with red ink in the Goddess Chisai's emblem, the dragonfly.   
"The Konesheti!" Nya whispered to me. "They're real!"   
The group of rebel Apithians had been sparsely rumored about in the world of humans, but no one knew of its existence. As Apithian children, we were told hope would come on the wings of Chisai. The Konesheti has turned our old proverb into code. It was brilliant.  
"What are you trying to do?"  
I walked half a step closer to Kirv. "Uh, I'm a Senator, in the, Uh, senate, and I'd like to reveal to the congress that Apithians aren't as evil as we- you are cut out to be. Can you help?"  
Kirv gestured at Nya's camera. "That'll record me?"  
Nya nodded.   
Kirv faces the camera.   
"Hi. Um, my name is Kirv, and I'll be representing the Konesheti today." Kirv paused. "Yes, we are real." He chuckled. "Back to point. When our ship crashed here, I was four. It's been, what, fourteen years, and you guys haven't done anything. Yeah, some of us we're extremists. So what? I'm not extremist! I just want..." Kirv paused again and looked at the darkening sky. "I just want freedom for my people. I know most you Senator-type people say all 'Apithians killed everyone when they crashed to here... and stuff. More of my kind." Kirv touched his heart. "More of my people were killed. My sister... my two year old sister died in that crash. My sister. You say families were torn apart, I say my world was thrown into chaos. I'm being blamed for stuff I didn't do, know one I know did. I'm being kept from a regular life because you humans are afraid of us. I promise you, I don't want your world or riches or flag or anything, I want a promising future, where we all can live peacefully together. And.. that's it. Kirv out."  
Kirv sighed and looked up to the sky as Nya shut of the camera. "That's the kinda footage I'm looking for!" Nya laughed.   
"Sorry about your sister." I said to Kirv. My hand was drawn to the back of my head, where my Apithian markings remained hidden. "I'm sorry I can't be here for you more  
"It's okay." Kirv said, looking up at the stars. "We're all working towards that same perfect future."  
I gazed up at the stars Kirv was looking at. The stars were beautiful tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOOOO LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!! Man I've been writing good! (Opinion) an' Kirv is another OC. Whoa so many OCs........... Rueben is a random background OC....  OMG 964 WORDS!!!!!


	8. Don’t Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Sorry. It’s fluffy though

Harumi's POV:  
It was late at night when I returned to my apartment. Jita was waiting for me when I walked through the door.   
"Harumi!" She said as I took of my coat. "How did it go?"  
I sighed. "Jita, I'm tired."  
Jita nodded. "I'll get you something to eat."  
I collapsed onto the velvet-like cushions of the couch. I wanted to melt into the plush comfort, to relax and sleep forever.   
I wanted Jita by my side.   
"Rumi, I got you some Usaa." Jita said as she sat next to me. I had my eyes closed but could feel the shift in the couch. "Harumi, did you fall asleep?" She chuckled.  
"No." I said, still gazing at the ceiling. "I want that Usaa."   
Jita handed me a cold cup. Usaa was a traditional Apithian yogurt, flavored usually with peach and honey. Even with the sweetness, the yogurt was tart, cool, and refreshing.   
"Did it go well, Harumi?" Jita asked again.   
I sighed. "It went great, Jita. We met someone from the Konesheti."  
Jita sat up. "Wait, the Konesheti are real?"   
I nodded. "Apparently so. Nya got some good footage of this guy, he told us his arrival story."   
I paused for a moment. "Harumi, do you remember The Arrival?"   
Jita sighed and sank into the cushions with me. "I was pretty young when we came here. I remember being alone, my sisters sweeping me up, taking me away. I remember the humans capturing us and taking us to the camps. I remember when I was seven, my sisters found a way to get me out. I found a way out, and you found me."  
I bit lip, and remembered the time I came to earth. I remember being lost and cold and empty. I remember someone finding me, I remember meeting Kai and Nya, and them shunning me out. I remember going from place to place to place until I ended up as the adopted daughter of Senator Usinon. Usinon, my 'father', taught me to hide my marks, hide who I was. He taught me to survive, to survive on my own. He had found Jita, who became my best friend. When I was fourteen, he showed me the Phantom Elite and said to me, "follow your dreams, young Rumi." During my time in the Elite, he had passed away, leaving the role of Senator on Jita and I. I had vowed to take up the role, and kept Jita by my side, as my assistant.   
It kept dawning onto me how Nya, Seliel, and Pixal didn't know any of this.   
I had to keep reminding myself they couldn't know.   
"Jita..." I whispered. "Will we ever live normally?"  
Jita put her hand on mine. "We will, Harumi. We will someday."  
I smiled. Jitaku was always there for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry short chapter.....  
> But fluffy chapter   
> I love fluff


	9. The Way Back

Skylor's POV-  
Kota, being the sour being he was, did not agree to take me into the city. Instead, he had given me a satchel of coins and told me to be back by 19:00.   
"Be careful, Sky." He said, placing the velvet bag into my hands. "It's a tough world."  
The bag was heavy, weighted with the currency it held.   
"Thank you." I whispered back.   
I turned around, and waited for the clatter of a horse-drawn carriage on cobblestone street. The sound eventually came, loud and rattling.  
I heard a driver jump down, the sound of his boots made a splash on the wet ground.   
"You're the blind girl wanting to get to the city?" He chuckled. The driver's voice was rough and humorous. He had a slight twang to his voice, a rough sound.   
"Yes." I said, my hands gripping around the staff I now carried. The staff was a gift from Kota, he had given it to me when I repeatedly walked into the walls.   
"My name's Amos. Ya wanna get in the back?" The driver asked.  
When I answered yes, Amos took my hand. His hands were larger than mine, and wrapped around my fingers gently. Together, we walked slowly to the carriage. The sound of creaky hinges and locks greeted my ears as Amos opened the carriage door.   
"Ya ready?" Amos said, then, when I nodded, picked me up and placed me inside the carriage. I navigated my way through the small space and sat down on a plush seat. Amos mumbled in approval, then shut the carriage door with another clattering lock.   
Even though I was inside, I could still here the sounds of outside- Amos climbing to the drivers' seat, the neighs and whinnies of the horses, the clatter of hooves and wheels over cobblestone street as we started off.   
The carriage rattled slightly as we moved, shaking and jostling as we drove on. The sound of the horses' hooves was rhythmic as they walked down the street. We continued for about an hour, making a few turns along the way. As we neared the end of our journey, I heard the sound of other carriages. Shouts rang out in a million languages. Horses, dogs, and humans, all equally mangy I presumed, filled the air with aroma of decay and smoke.   
The carriage rumbled to a stop. I could hear the clatter of Amos jumping down from his perch. With another clatter, one that was so easily lost in this world of noise, the cabin door swung open, and the sound, smell, and temperature of the world outside greeted me.  
The carriage shifted as Amos stepped onto the step. "C'mon." He said, placing his hand on mine. Our fingers entwined, and he helped me down and onto the sidewalk. The air was misty here, and there was a slight rain. The atm  
"You've arranged for transportation to the inn?" Amos asked.   
I nodded. I had contacted a woman, by the name of Sophia LaBelle, who had agreed to be my personal guide during my stay. Now, all I had to do was wait.   
As I waited, my feet seemed to glue to the stone walkway beneath me. The rain soaked into my hair and skin. When my body started to feel heavy, I leaned on my staff,swinging back and fourth.   
Eventually, I heard the clatter of footsteps on the rain puddles and stone coming closer to me.   
"You must be Skylor." Said a woman, the person who had walked up to me. She took my hand, presumably to tell me she was there. "I am Sophia LaBelle." Said the woman.   
Sophia sighed. "I am truly sorry about being late. I was in a slight predicament on Fifth Street... well, you're soaking. Let's get you inside, and dried up."   
Sophia led me across the city and we eventually reached an inn. I was ushered inside by a plethora of hands, washed, dressed, and fed, and before I knew it I was sitting in front of a fire with Sophia LaBelle, drinking rose tea.   
"Skylor." Sophia said, her teacup clinking on the saucer. "Why did you come to the city?"   
I placed my tea on the table in front of me.  
The fire cracked as Sophia awaited my answer.  
I sighed. "I came looking for a way to get back home."   
I heard Sophia put her tea on the table. "You couldn't possibly-"  
"I do. I want to get back to the living world."  
Sophia sighed. "It's a dangerous and elusive goal, but I may harbor some information of use to you."  
"Go on." I said.  
"There is a legend that tells of a way to escape. They say... you must travel to the north, and on the seventh moonrise, cast a stone into the waters. Once you have done that, a portal will be opened. Walk through the water and you will become alive again."   
I reached for my tea again. "How-"  
"Don't go." Sophia interrupted me. "It's dangerous, Skylor. Stay here, with me. Stay safe."  
I nodded, but the both us knew I was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAA SKYLOR! So the realm of the dead is now a mid-1800s American city. Yup. ALSO the relationship between Skylor and Amos will be kept purely platonic. Skylor is blind, so she needed a bit more help. Ok I have like 5 more words til 900 so BYE!


	10. Whispers

Skylor's POV-  
After what passed for about a week in the realm of the Departed, I acquired no new information regarding the inaccessible world of the living.  
My hand ran along the cool, leather surface of the suitcase which I had packed with everything I owned in this world, save for my wooden staff that was slung on my back.   
I heard a soft click as the locks and clasps of the suitcase closed.   
As I reached for my staff. I heard the clatter of the opening door.   
"Skylor?" I heard Sophia call, her voice soft and sweet like honey and sugar. It reminded my of the pastry you could by back in Ninjago City, at the west side marketplace.   
Sophia's footsteps got faster as she advanced toward me.  
"Skylor?" She repeated, placing her hand on my shoulder. It gave a sudden weight, an unexpected burden I know carried.  
"Where are you going, Skylor?"

I took in a breath. "I need to go. I need to get back to my old life."  
Sophia spun me around and clasped her hands on my shoulders. "Don't go. It's dangerous. You could... you could..." She chocked in her words. Somehow I could tell tears were brimming in her eyes.   
I tilted my head downward. "Sophia... my love... I lost her... I need to get back... I-"  
Sophia put her hand my forehead, moving away my bangs.   
"Skylor" She said. "We all have those we leave behind, those we still have to wait for. Please, don't risk your very being for this. Please, it's not worth it."  
I tried to break away from Sophia's grasp. "I- I can't! She means to much to me! I never..."  
Sophia released me. "What is it?"  
I sighed. "I never got the chance to tell her I loved her."  
I heard the click of metal as Sophia picked up my suitcase. She walked around me, to the desk. She picked up a piece of paper.   
"Really?" Sophia exclaimed. "You bought a train ticket to Kāmor?"  
I bit my lip. "I... I'm going. Whether you like it or not."  
Sophia handed me my suitcase. It felt heavy in my grasp.   
"Go." She said. "Go back, for all of us who left those we love."

I was ushered through the city by Sophia's cold hands. She guided me all the way to the train station, then saw me off as I started my journey.

The interior of the train wasn't nearly as frigid as the world outside, and I somehow navigated to the back of the cabin and took a seat near the window. To my great relief, no one took the seat next to me. With a great whistle the train started, sounding off the beginning of my journey.  
The hours blurred into the steady rhythm of the chugging of the train as we traveled out of the city and into the bleak countryside. At some point, an attendant came to me and asked if I needed anything. I quickly brushed her away and went back to blindly staring out into the cold outside world.  
The glass on the window near me got colder on my fingers as we traveled closer to my final destination. We stopped a couple times, letting other passengers off and others on. Still, I was left in my solitude. The ride blurred into what seemed like a hazy dream to me, and for a few fleeting minutes, I forgot of my quest. It was relaxing, but then the grasp of reality pulled me back.   
It was fairly easy to forget of your current form when in the Departed Realm. I had... eased into being a ghost. It was simple, and it felt like a new life.   
But my present frame was lifeless and void.    
The screeching of wheels showing and the shout of an attendant woke me up from the dreary daze I found my former self inhabiting.   
"Kāmor! All off for Kāmor!"   
The name of the city rung bells of recollection in my brain, and I urged myself to get up. I walked of the train as the attendant was making his second call announcing the city.  
The air in Kāmor was cooler, fresher, and colder than that in the capitol. There was hardly a noise save for the crunch of my own feet on the iced ground below. A frigid breeze lifted my hair and threatened to lift me up as well.   
I stood there, waiting, until the train sounded off again and left.   
I made my way away from the train station, trying to avoid the bleak windstorm that was surely coming, and found my way into a clothinHi g shop.   
I stood at the doorway for a minute, nearly melting in the warm air that I know enjoyed, before walking into the shop further.   
That's when I heard him again.  
"Skylor? Is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM STILL ALIVE! Yup. Wonderful wonderful Skylor stuff going on.   
> Man, I love Sophia.  
> WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS SOMEONE???  
> please guess who it is in the comments   
> Another chapter wrapped up!


	11. The Emperor Of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- this was supposed to come our way sooner, but I got sidetracked. Sorry. Also sorry for the inconsistency in writing style.

3rd person POV-  
At the southern tip of the Realm of the Departed lay a looming fortress. The fortress, known as the Citadel of Breath, was old and eerie, it was so if one took the wrong step, the entire building would collapse, leading the misfortunate walker to a slow and grievous death.   
It was so, that in this moment, a small adolescent spirit was shuffling through the corridors of the infamous Citadel. This girl, who went by the name of Cristina, was a member of the multitude of lifeless souls who resided in the realm so sagely entitled The Departed Realm. Christina had died a far to young death at a far to long ago age at a far to forgotten time, but the means of how Christina got into her current position are not nearly close to the importance of why the young girl was walking the empty hallways alone.  
You see, reader, Christina had a purpose to her wandering. It was her mission to deliver news to who was called 'lord' in these regions.   
Christina, after making exactly three left turns and a right, came across tall wooden doors. The doors had been built from wood, cut in the northern passage between the K'mora and Q'isuu mountains. The reliefs themselves had been engraved into the wood by master craftsmen Lucas Stone, who passed into the realm of the dead of his own accord, if you catch my drift. Lucas was responsible for every piece of art that graced the Citadel of Breath. Lucas, on the command of the great lord of the dead, had crafted the doors to be almost impossible for a mere mortal (weather in life or death) to move, yet, using wood, had made it fairly easy for one of spectral form to phase through and into the next room. Christina, our young servant girl, easily passed into the grand hallway of Breath, awaiting her most unpleasant fate.  
On the other side of those great doors handcrafted by our dearly departed friend Lucas Stone was a grand hall.   
The hall stretched for about a eighth of a mile. Long windows let in a pale light that sent shivers up every spine. If one stood perfectly still and remained perfectly silent, they would hear soft whispers that where always mistaken for the wind. And at the end, a throne sat, cast in shadow.  
Christina moved slowly to the chair, wary of the death lord that awaited in the shadows.  
In many ways, the god of Death, Morro as his name was, was fairly like a cat. He awaited in the shadows as his prey draw closer and closer as he waited to pounce.  
Christina, in this situation, was the prey. She walked slowly to the throne, haltingly pausing in the shadows for what seemed like hours but in truth was only seconds.

Christina breathed in slowly. It was her duty to journey into the dark shadows before her and face her master.  
"Great Lord Morro." She said once she arrived at his feet, then bowed into a hunched over form, clutching the precious slip of paper to her chest, as if she could never let it go.  
Morro stood up, the sudden movement causing somewhat of a ruckus in the hallway.   
"What are you here for, little sister. Why have you come?"  
Christina shut her eyes and rose to Morro. Even when both of them where on even ground and standing straight up, the deity still towered over the young ghost.   
Morro bent down onto one knee, the soft sound of his robes echoing through the empty halls.   
"Christina." Morro said patiently. Many have described his voice as calming yet rough when he spoke slowly. It was pleasant, yet put one on edge.  
"Why have you come to me, little sister?" Morro reached his hand to the paper Christina held in her grasp.   
At Morro's touch, Christina's hands unfurled, giving Morro access to the paper.   
Morro took the paper and unfolded it. An expression of dismay reached his face as his eyes scrolled down the page.  
"What does that girl think she's doing!" Morro shouted, standing straight up. "She's insane!"  
There was a sudden urgency, a sudden rush to his voice that sent Christina back to the shaft of light she stood in before.   
Morro turned around. "Ministers Riamond And Cydan!" He shouted.   
Two dark figures made their way into the middle of the room.  
"What is it, sire?" Two voices rang out at the same pitch and time.   
"Ready my carriage. We're going to go to the mountains."  
Christina hastily bowed than walked out.  
Her hurried footsteps echoed through the halls as she ran from what she knew would happen.


	12. Gray Skies

Sora's POV-   
The skies were gray as Maya and I walked through the city of the gods.  
"Sora." Maya sighed. "What should we do? Lord Garmadon-"  
I sighed. "Lord Garmadon wishes us to stay out of it. As always." I looked up at the sky and the clear abyss that existed above the Realm of Athanasian.   
After moments of silence a cold breeze blew, slightly lifting my hair and robes up. The wind chilled my veins, and directed my gaze upward. I heard the slight whisper of a prayer when the breeze reached my ear.  
It was from my predestine, Skylor.  
The very thought of Skylor haunted me. She had been my responsibility, my predestine, and I had failed her. I had let her fall into the hands of the death god. I, in vain, had time after time tried to reach out to her, to give her my warning, to tell her I was still there. But alas, she was in the domain of Morro currently.   
I turned to Maya. She had not failed. I had been watching there, I had come too, in a futile attempt to save my predestine, Skylor, from the clutches of death. I had watched, in shadows, as Maya had healed the girl. Maya had not failed her predestine, Nya, as I failed Skylor. Maya's blue-black hair was lifted in the breeze. Her warm coppery complexion complimented the soft blues she always wore. She was the very embodiment of grace and beauty and tranquility, unlike her rash, bold, and stubborn predestine, Nya. The two of them complimented each other, as a giver of life and a student should.  
It was somewhat common knowledge that once a predestine comes of age, they take their place among us gods, and follow those who enlightened them. Even though I was not the goddess of foresight, I could clearly envision a future where Nya took Maya's rule. I wished that in that future, Skylor could have been the one take my rule.  
I heard a slight rhythmic pattern as someone approached us. I turned around. It was Senken, the god of foresight (the very one I was not!)   
"Goddess Sora! Goddess Maya!" He said, clasping his hands together and slightly bowing.   
Maya and I bowed as well, simultaneously announcing him as Senken, god of foresight.  
Senken, though short he was, stood up straight. "Lady Sora, I bear news about your predestine. It is said that..."  
"Go on..." I urged. "What is it?"  
Senken looked to the sky. "It is said that Morro, god of death, is angered. He speaks of a girl, a girl who wishes to escape the realm of shadows."  
"It could be Skylor." Maya answered.   
I turned to her as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on the pendant on her cloak.   
She turned to me. "Sora, don't go. I need you here. Stay with me."  
I looked back at her, the wind whipping my hair around my face.   
"I can't just sit back and watch. Not like last time."

MID-CHAPTER A/N  
reveals reveals reveals..wow   
ONTO THE SECOND HALF OF THE CHAPTER 

Kirv's POV-  
I fainted from shadow to shadow, the streets of Senka Camp were empty, it was well past the 8:00 curfew.   
I breathed in a sigh of relief when I got to my own dwelling.   
To call it a house would be overstating it. The buildings were stacked up on top of each other, in what we Apithians called The Racks.   
I climbed up the creaking, rusty ladder and into my dwelling.   
The room was small and rectangular, with metal walls and a close ceiling. The room was cold, my heat generator had broken a couple days ago. I had strung fairy lights everywhere in a futile attempt to brighten the place.   
It wasn't much, but it was my home.  
I walked over to the small alter I had set up. The guards wouldn't let us use the simplest ceremonial knives, so I had made do with a piece of metal my friend Kairon had shaved down for me.   
I took the blade and placed it on the alter, mumbling the prayer I had been taught:  
I am nothing but yours  
Remember me my sister  
When you have left  
But I still breathe

I glanced up at the alter I had set up. A shaft of light fell on the framed picture of my sister I had placed on their. It illuminated her olive toned face and her paper white hair.   
"Haru..." I whispered, reaching out for the picture. "I miss you, you know."  
After a moment of silence and solitude that I kept to myself, I heard the soft resonance of a hovercraft coming near. A light was blasted through my window. They had found me.  
The guards had found the Konesheti.

Mid chapter a/n-  
Kiiiirrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
Let's keep moving...

Nya's POV-  
I stumbled into my brother's room, exhausted.   
"Nya?" He said. "Nya!"   
Kai caught me when I almost fainted and led me to sit on his bed.   
His hands felt warm on my already feverish body.   
"K-Kai." I gasped. Sweat and tears dripped down my face. "I- I don't know what to do... Skylor... she's gone..."  
Kai held me closer. "No, Nya... don't cry, don't cry..."   
Kai's essence was rhythmic, his voice and breath and heartbeat moving in perfect harmony. I was scattered, fits of crying followed up by silence, then crying and gasping again.  
"I'll never, never see her again. I- I can't.. I can't..."  
Kai knew pain. He knew it more than I did. The love of his own life, Zane, had been taken by the government as well, only a few years back, during the Hreatji Droid Purge. We had fought hard to get him back. Kai and Cole has devised a plan to infiltrate the prison camp where the droids were being held, and we almost succeeded it. Kai and Zane had been reunited, they had confessed their love, almost...  
Until a guard took Zane away and he was never seen again.   
We later learned that Zane's memory and personality files had been destroyed.  
It was a fate worse than death.  
"Sister... sister don't cry." Kai whispered. His voice felt soft and calm over my tears.  
Maybe it was our duty in this life, to suffer through this pain.   
Maybe that was our calling.

Mid chapter a/n- pain alternate ending anyone? If you don't get it you should read Pain , my Zane fanfic. Sad story tho. ON WITH THE STORY

Skylor's POV-  
The room felt empty and cold as the strange person repeated his question.   
"Skylor? Is that you?"   
"K-Kota Nauku?" I whispered. Why was he here, of all places?   
"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I ... uh... heard  you would be here." He sounded afraid.  
Silence followed.   
"Skylor, I-"  
I cut him off. "No, I'm glad you're here. We can both get out of here, together. Both of us."  
Kota grumbled. "Skylor, don't you get it? Morro's after you! You're not safe here! Let's just forget this all and go home!"  
"You don't understand!" I shouted. "This isn't my home, Kota! It never will be! I need to go back!"  
I fought off tears. Kota placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sky..." He said.  
The howling wind outside increased in strength.   
Morro, lord of the dead, was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> This is the last a/n ^-^   
> Anyways FREAKIN LONGEST CHAPTER AT 1304 WORDS!!!!!! so much junk in there... I had to fit in a lot of junk and garbage. I probably could have done at least 2 separate chapters but I couldn't think of any other names and OHH JEEZ A SPOTIFY AD sorry an ad you know. But yeah, loads of whatnot. Thanks for reading please comment theories and junk!


	13. Hear Me

Nya's POV-  
At some point, I cried myself to sleep. In dreams, I found myself standing on water.   
I looked around, only to see that I was completely alone. All around me was an empty void, there was nothing within sight.   
I looked down to see that I was standing ankle deep in water. There were cobblestones beneath that. My bare feet touched the smooth stones. It felt cool, and relaxing.   
It was then I noticed what I was wearing. Instead of my usual high-collared work tunic that I most certainly fell asleep in, I was wearing a loose gown that came down about to my shins. The dress was composed of teal and blue silks, felt like pure water on my skin.   
Suddenly, the once-calm water around me started moving from all directions towards a focal point in front of me. I was knocked off my feet and fell into the water.   
The liquid was forming into what seemed like the form of a woman.   
"Lady Maya!" I exclaimed, scrambling to get up and bow.  
Maya chuckled. "Calm, Nya. Here, you can treat me as an equal. You are to take my place."  
Maya's words jolted new thought into my head. The realization that one day, I would be the Goddess of Water. It was frightening to think of.   
I looked up at Maya. She had long, dark, wavy hair that seemed to float as if in water. Her eyes were soft, and the same dark gray-blue as mine. She looked like my mother did, calm and kind.   
"Maya..." I said, my gaze traveling from her to the field of water around me. "Where are we?"  
Maya lifted her hand, causing a stream of water to float upwards. "This is my sanctuary, the Citadel of Halcyon."  
With a wave of her hand, Maya formed a spire of pure water that twirled upward into the skies.   
Maya turned to face me again. "We are safe here."   
I nodded. "Why am I here, exactly?"   
Maya frowned and looked to the distance. "Your friend Skylor, the one who fell into Morro's hands..." her voice trailed off.   
I was startled by Skylor's name. I stepped forward, the water around me rapidly moving in response to my anger. "What about her!"  
Maya remained neutral, looking out onto the distant horizon. "She, as you may have known, was the Goddess Sora's predestine, as you are mine."   
I nodded. "Yeah, so what?"  
"As Skylor has fallen into Morro's grasp, Sora has no predestine. But Skylor is trying to escape the Departed Realm."  
Everything stopped moving, for just that second, everything froze up. "She's... coming back?"  
Maya looked downward. "If Skylor returns to the living realm, the world will be set off-balance. As caretaker of water, I cannot let that happen."  
"Oh." I said. I looked down. The once clear sky reflected on the water now seemed gray, dark and dull.   
"But Sora has refused to listen to my advice. She has gone out into your world and is looking for Skylor."  
I looked up. Rain was falling from the sky, hitting me and the water that seemed to make up this world.   
"Please, Nya." Maya said, turning to me again. "Please, be safe. These are dangerous times."  
The water composing Maya's aqua form dissolved into fog. As the rain fell, I closed my eyes and stayed still, slowly waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE   
> it's shorted mostly cause ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? GRAY SKIES!!!!


	14. Into The Dark- Fire

Skylor's POV-  
The sound of the wind grew closer and closer and closer as seconds passed like minutes. The room we stood in grew colder as the time slowly passed.  
"Sky... SKY!" Kota shouted. "The... the walls are melting! I..."  
"What it it Kota?!" I screamed over the accelerating discord of the wind around us.   
Kota seemed out of breath. "The... the walls.... the shop disappeared... where are we?"  
Somehow I picked up on one solitary sound: the soft sound of leater boots clipping on hard cobblestone ground. I had heard that before.   
"Morro." I whispered.   
He chuckled at his name. "I'm glad you know it's me."  
"YOU!" Kota bawled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"   
Morro laughed again, his laughter like sticky pomegranate. "I've heard that you wish to go back to the living world?"   
"No... I don't! She does! I told her..."  
Morro walked over to me.  
"Skylor..." He said, cupping my chin in his leather-clad fingers. "I cannot let you go back. You do understand that, correct?"  
I flicked his hand away. "I'm sorry, I can't."   
The air seemed to slow down and almost stop then, and for a few seconds. Everything was completely still and silent.   
Then all the realms broke loose.   
The wind howled against me and tried to sweep me off my feet. I could envision Morro controlling the air, trying and trying to lift me.   
I kept trying to stay on the ground.   
Even within the howl of the wind, I heard it. Someone, not far away, was moving. Slowly at first but their motion soon increased into a rapid flurry of movements.   
"LORD MORRO!" Rang a cold voice through the clearing.   
Morro slowly turned at the call of his name. "Well, if it isn't the great Kota Nauku." He smirked. "It's not like you, to be out this far."  
The wind whipped around me tonthe opposite direction, blasting Kota to the other side of the clearing.   
Morro walked over to where Kota had landed, dragging me along like a dog on a leash.   
"You really think you could defeat me?"  
Morro said, picking up Kira's limp body and shaking it rapidly.   
"You thought..."  
Morro shook Kota  
"That you"   
The god of death tossed Kota across the room.  
"Could defeat me?"  
Morro walked over to where his limp body lay, standing over him triumphantly.  
"I am immortal."  
Kota picked himself up, wiping blood off his face. He smiled. "So am I."  
Morro backed away slowly as Kota advanced on him. Nauku was limping and bleeding himself out, but for some reason the words Kota Spike struck a chord in Morro. He had never been challenged like that before. No one had ever dared.   
"You... what are you?" Morro shouted to Kota. Kota simply laughed, the sound of it like a sword on metal armor.   
Kira's eyes were bloodshot, a cut in his forehead slowly bleeding onto his face.   
Kota smirked, "I am what they all forgot."  
I managed to move before Kota lunged himself at Morro.   
"GO!" Kota shouted at me. "Get our of here Sky!"  
I ran. I ran blindly, straight forward, praying to all the gods to guide me. The bracken and thorns tore at my legs, and sweat, blood and tears steamed down my face.   
I didn't dare turn back. I couldn't think of it. I couldn't think of what Kota might do to Morro, it was too disturbing. I could only think of Nya, and how I needed to find her again. I could only think of confessing my love to her.  
In truth, I had always loved her. I had played to society's standards and dated her brother instead of her. I had used Kai to get closer to Nya. To be fair, Kai was always eying that droid Zane.  
It was still hard to talk to him.   
I ran until I stumbled on a rock and fell to my feet.   
I picked myself up and sat there for a couple moments, bloody, weak, battle-worn. Then I heard it. The soft rippling of water.  
What Sophia had said to me. 'There is a legend that tells of a way to escape. They say... you must travel to the north, and on the seventh moonrise, cast a stone into the waters. Once you have done that, a portal will be opened. Walk through the water and you will become alive again.'   
It was the seventh day the moon had risen this month.   
I picked up the stone I had tripped on and stood up. My bloody torn dress shifted as I slowly walked forward.   
I tossed the stone into the water.   
I listened for the sound of it sinking.  
That never happened.   
Instead, for a split second, I could see. Light flew all around me. It was beautiful, calming, and relaxing. I felt... healed.   
I walked into the waters, slowly, my now bare feet sinking into the sand.  
The water reminded me of Nya.  
I was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: omg omg omg I'm  crying


	15. Vibrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- this is a strange chapter. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR WEIRD STUFF. By weird I mean weird. Like... weird

Pixal's POV-  
Once again I found myself in an empty, moonlight temple, kneeling before the God Chishiki.  
"Please. Please." I whispered. "Show me. Show me Skylor."  
I closed my eyes again.   
"Please." I whispered. "I need to see her."   
I opened my eyes and stood up, upset with my lack of answers. I had decided to continue with my work sweeping the temple when it hit me.  
The vibration.  
I fell to my hands and knees, gasping for air. Pain courses through my wires and up to my heart.   
I sat there for a moment, alone, on the temple floor, for a moment, when it happened again. Pain rattled through me, coursing through my veins and shocking my sensors.   
It felt like the glimpse of death I had experienced, once. It was my reminder. The reminder I would never be human.  
I closed my eyes again and placed my hands on the pleated robe I wore. I cast out my spirit, trying to find Skylor's. I couldn't find her.   
I looked up at the sky again, lost in my world.   
"Please. Anyone. Please. I pray, help me. I am in your debt, but please, let me call on you this one time, aide me.  
"Child" said a soft, feminine voice from behind me. I felt hands of light pressing against my body.   
"Lu?" I asked. Lu, Goddess of Communication, had come to my side.   
Lu turned me around to face her. Like Chishiki, she was made purely of light, hers of a cold silver. She had sleek long hair and almond shaped eyes. She looked a great deal like me.   
"Pixal." Lu pulled me close to her. She was cool, like ice, and held me close to her. "Please, what you ask is going to be difficult. It will cause you pain."  
I nodded, and closed my eyes. "I am ready, great one."  
Lu nodded, then started to undo my robe.   
"What... what are you doing?" I asked.   
Lu traced her fingers across my bare back. Her fingers felt cold and her skin smooth. "This is preparation. For what's to come."  
I sighed and tilted my head down, looking at the stone floor.   
Lu pressed her cold hands against my back firmly, coursing feeling through my body.   
What started as a dull buzz in my system soon escalated to sharp pain all over my body. A soft vibration rung in the back of my mind until it reached my eyes, completely wiping out my field of vision.   
I was cast into darkness.  
"Hello?" I managed to say, my throat was dry and rough, it was hard to talk.   
"Pixal?" Responded a familiar voice. "I-is that you?"  
"SKYLOR!" I shouted. "Skylor... where are you?"  
"I- I made it out Pix! I'm in the living realm! I'm back!"  
She... she was back. In a ghostly form, yes but she was back. It was like a dream, like something out of a fairy tale it was so unbelievable. My eyes started to flicker.   
"Skylor..." I managed to choke out. "Where are you? We need to find you?"  
Skylor sighed. "I-I don't know... I'll find out somehow. I'm coming back. I'm coming home."  
My vision faded back into the tile floors of the temple. I could feel Lu's hands pressed against my back, then the release as she lifted them.   
"Did you see her?" The goddess of Communication asked as she helped me put my robe back on.   
"Yes." I whispered, my eyes flickering. "She's coming back."  
Lu smiled. "That is good. She deserves it. We all deserve what will never happen. It pleases the gods to see that people like you can do justice in the world." Lu sighed then moved me to face her. "I wish you were my Predestine. It would be amazing."  
I smiled. "Thank you, Goddess Lu," I said, bowing my head slightly. "But I am afraid that the likes of you and I cannot change the wheels of time."  
Lu smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, for calling me."  
I watched as she faded into the night sky, becoming the starlight.  
For once, everything in the world was completely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: eh shorter chapter. A bit like 'Resonance' but that was the idea- omg lu lu lu why lu idk if I ship Lu and Pix- do you guys ship it?


	16. What It Is To Be Empty- I Will Be There

Skylor's POV-  
I stumbled through the empty clearing. I had no idea where I was, but it was cold. I was tired, and sick, and injured, and all I wanted was to fall asleep in Nya's arms.  
But seeing as Nya wasn't here, I couldn't very well do that.   
I stumbled, somehow falling closer to the ground every step, before giving up.   
I collapsed onto my hands and knees.  
It felt like I was dying again. I was coughing up blood, the voice of Morro was still ringing in my ears.   
"I-I can't..." I whispered to myself. I just wanted to give up. I just wanted to sleep and for all the pain to stop. 

Someone, somehow found me.   
"Skylor... Skylor get up.." said this person, their voice accented and strong.   
I lifted my head. "Who ... are you?" I asked.  
The person touched my cheek. "I am Sora, your guardian. Or... I was..."  
I stayed silent for a while, then embraced her. "Thank you... for finding me."   
Sora held me close to her. "Please, come with me." She whispered. "I need to take you home."  
I groaned as I stood up, I was tired and in pain. "Sora, please..." I whispered. "Heal..."   
Sora turned around and touched a cut I had on my cheek. It instantly stitched itself up and healed itself, renewing my essence as well.   
Sora did this with every wound I had, except my eyes. "Your scar." She said, touching them. "Keep it with you."  
Sora took my hand. "Come." She said.  
We walked through field after field, mountain after mountain. We spoke of small things like flowers and pebbles, and things that we love, like water and sweets. I had much in common with Sora. Maybe that's why fate chose me.  
"Skylor." Sora said once we got to a point on our journey. "The city."  
A sole tear ran down my face.  
I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. And OMG YES I LOVE I LOVE YESSSSSSSSS


	17. Come

Nya's POV-   
I paced my room. Ever since Pixal told me the rumor of Skylor being alive, I was restless.  
The door opened. "Nya?" Said someone. Someone familiar.  
I turned around. "SKYLOR!"  
Her hair was loose, and she was wearing a very torn up outfit I had never seen before but it was certainly her.   
I ran towards her and embraced her.   
"What happened?"  
Skylor laughed. "I died then went to the Departed Realm then fought Morro then wound up here! Simple!"  
I laughed along. I couldn't stop smiling- Skylor was with me, again.   
"OH YEAH!" Skylor randomly shouted. "I have to tell you something."  
I smiled. "Yeah, What is it?"  
Skylor dropped to her knees and looked up at me."Nya Aya Mizu, I love you. With all of my heart."  
I smiled and embraced her. "Skylor! I love you too! This is... amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
As Skylor wrapped me in her embrace, I knew, for the first time in a long time, that I was where I was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- real short but I like it.   
> A happy reunion.. yay


End file.
